


Joy Ride

by bowsofwrath, ElisaPhoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Written for ElisaPhoenix's Mama Bear Dr. Strange AU, this will not make sense outside of that context.The Teens run a much at the lake house.
Relationships: Cassie Lang/Peter Parker, Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisaPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/gifts).



Yep, Friday was right. The kids were running one hell of a muck.

Tony and Stephen thought it would be a good idea to send the teens to the lake house for a weekend. Let them have the house to themselves for a Friday night, Saturday and have them come back home on Sunday.

As soon as Friday had alerted Tony his heart rate was sparking according to a model of suit he hadn’t used in years because he couldn’t get the propulsion system he was trying to develop to maintain stability in flight, did he know something was wrong at the lake house. Stephen immediately transported them via portal to the property.

Stephen headed towards the house where William was tending to Thomas, who was passed out on the couch. Apparently William was the only one who hadn’t been drinking. Their liquor cabinet had been raided. 

Tony engaged his suit and headed towards the woods. The loud crashing and sounds of tree limbs breaking gave him an idea that was where whoever was joy riding in his suit was. He ran into the woods and found Peter holding onto webs he was using to try and lasso the out of control suit.

“Friday, disable the suit” Tony said. He winced as the suit crashed to the ground hopeful the suit protected whoever was inside from the impact despite it being a relatively minor fall.

“You don’t get to just crash in here and go all Tony Stark on us.” Cassie slurred as she exited the iron suit. The chest piece didn’t retract like it was designed to due to the large dent in the side from a particularly hard collision with a tree. 

“I don’t know how to be anyone else and if you don’t like it then don’t take my stuff.” Tony said.

Cassie struggled to get out of the suit. The chest piece wasn’t the only part damaged by her flight. In her inebriated state she was becoming more panicked by the situation.

“I can’t …I can’t get out.” She was starting to hyperventilate while yanking at different unmoving parts of the suit that still incased her.

“Here” Tony said reaching toward the teen.

Cassie reeled back from him so hard she almost threw herself to the ground. “Don’t touch me!” she practically screamed.

“I think I can help” Peter said and swayed over to Cassie. He tore the suit off of her with very little effort leaving twisted metal plates on the grass. He caught Cassie when she swayed further. 

“That is one of the most un-nerving things I have ever seen you do Peter.” Tony said. “I don’t ever want to think about how easy that was for you.”

“M, not gonna start wrecking your suits Dad.”

Cassie pulled herself away from Peter and started stumbling back to the house. Stephen was in the process of transporting Thomas to the med bay via portal. William helped carry his brother through all while apologizing to Stephen for everything that had happened. 

Stephen had brought Steve and Bucky through another portal to help wrangle the other teens. It was turning out that Harley was a mean drunk not above throwing punches, even if they were poorly controlled and not hitting their mark.

Peter had gone over to web Harley down so Bucky didn’t have to keep dodging Harley’s attacks. 

With the other adults there to manage the chaos Tony retracted his suit and ran after Cassie.

“Cassie get back here! I’m talking to you! Do not ignore me young lady. I will call you father, I am going to call your father. I’m calling your father. Friday, call Scott tell him Cassie and I are going to meet him in the penthouse in five minutes.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Cassie plops down onto the couch.

“You are in no condition to stay here and…”

“Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?” Cassie yelled cutting him off and jumping up to her feet.

Tony who was shocked by the uncharacteristic outburst and took a step back. “Cassie?”

“No, no, you do not get to! You do not get to! Do you understand me? You can’t.”

“You’re not making sense honey.” Tony soothes. “This isn’t like you. Let’s get you home and you’re dad can put you to bed and we can figure out what’s wrong in the morning.”

“Why isn’t this like me, huh? Is it because I’m not the responsible one for once? I’m not the one babysitting everyone around me? Is it cause I need to be the one who needs to make sure Dia is fed or Dad and Papa have clean clothes, that dinner is cooked?”

Cassie wobbled dangerously but righted herself before Tony could intervene. 

“Tony!”  
Tony turned around to see Scott with a portal closing behind him. “What is going on? First Friday calls me, then I bump into Steve and Bucky in the elevator to the penthouse telling me something went wrong at the lake house and Stephen needs back up. Friday alerts me I’m needed in the med bay and as soon as I walk in the door I get portaled here.”

Scott’s attention is drawn away by his swaying sobbing daughter. “Peanut” he cries, running over to her. He wraps her in his arms as she sobs. The fight drains out of Cassie and she slumps against him.

“I want to get to do stupid things” Cassie moans.

“It sure smells like you did something stupid and by something stupid I mean a whole lot of tequila.” Scott brings her to the couch. Cassie’s face still buried in his chest. Scott looks to Tony hoping for any sort of explanation.

“I think we may have relied on you too much Mama Cass” Tony said using the nickname he had given her during the five years her parents were gone. He crouched down in front of the couch.

“Talk to me baby, tell me what happened” Scott encouraged.

“I never know when someone is going to leave me again. You, Papa, Tony, Peter literally everyone who I live with. I wanted to not worry that Papa is in space. So I started drinking and I wasn’t worried anymore. I was happy and full of giggles and flying.”

“That feeling, the happy full of giggles feeling doesn’t last, trust me.” Tony said. He tucked a strand of hair behind Cassie’s ear. “You get that feeling at first and then you drink more to try and hold on to that feeling. Then you start to think you can only get that feeling through alcohol. It ruins your life. I know. I’ve been there and got the AA chips to prove it.”

“I like taking care of you guys. I need a break.” Cassie sounded miserable.

“I think Tony is right when he said we were relying on you too much. That doesn’t make getting drunk okay though.” Scott said. 

“Or stealing a suit. Even with the armor I am going to bet you are going to be covered in bruises in the morning.” Tony said.

“You stole a suit!” Scott was shocked.

“I borrowed it” Cassie said.

Tony stood up as Scott helped Cassie up as well. They walked outside together to wait in the yard with the others. 

Tony used his phone to call Stephen for a portal home, they were all going to be in for one hell of a morning.


End file.
